


A Poem by Father Peter

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [9]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: After overhearing some of the girls reading poetry to each other, Father Peter composes his own poem to the Lord.
Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Poem by Father Peter

With just a glance at the church’s spire,

I feel inspired:

Inspired to help Derry’s troubled youths.

Lord, in this church, your sacred temple,

I put my finger to my temple

As I am struck by a godly idea.

And as I pray in this sanctuary

I want to create a sanctuary:

A sanctuary for these troubled youths

And a safe space from these troubled parts.

Lord, I must protect the people of the parish,

Lest they perish:

Perish to the sin of hatred.

And as I listen to confession

I too, Lord, have a confession:

I must confess that I feel

It’s time to bring a change here in Derry.

And I rest my hands upon the altar,

I am ready to alter:

Alter the lack of peace here in Derry.

And as I pass out Holy Communion,

I feel there is a lack of communication

Between both sides of this feud.

The sound of the church bells ringing,

And now I’m ringing

The protestants, in order to sow the seeds of peace.

And after reading the holy book,

I book a room in the local hall:

A room for Catholics and Protestants to see

That they have much more in common than they think.

Lord, like your life filled with sacrifice,

I too will sacrifice

My time to help these troubled youths.

And as I do the stations of the cross,

A sudden thought crosses my mind:

The thought that perhaps I am unable to act alone.

I require the help of Sister Michael, a nun

That of which has patience none,

So, help her lord,

Help her see my vision

And complete my mission

Of creating peace through the land.

Lord, in thee I never lose faith.

And I have faith:

Faith that I can do this,

And that it is fate that I do so.

And as I utter prayers at mass,

I hope to help the masses:

The masses of troubled youths

And help them to realise my mission.

Lord, I am naught but a priest.

But I hope you are pleased

By my endeavours

Amen


End file.
